Technical Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a remote controller and a control method thereof. More particularly, the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a remote controller for remotely controlling the display apparatus, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as a television (TV) offers contents received through a broadcast signal, e.g., a TV signal to a user in the form of an image and a sound. Further, the display apparatus may provide a user with information related to the contents so that she/he can select a desired content from among a plurality of contents.
A display apparatus of the related art offers users information related to the content in the form of an electronic program guide (EPG). Thus, a user can use the information related to the content on the EPG through control by a remote controller.
However, the EPG has no choice but to cover a screen, and it is therefore inconvenient for a user to view the content. Also, control by the remote controller is limited to simple operations such as up, down, left and right moves, item selection, etc., and it is thus difficult for a user to freely use the information related to the content. Further, a remote controller using touch or motion input has recently been proposed, but such an extended input method is also insufficient to more effectively use the information related to the various contents.